<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you wanna talk about it? by Lesbian_fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105239">Do you wanna talk about it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan'>Lesbian_fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, AvaLance, Bisexual Sara Lance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Hurt Sara Lance, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Insecure Ava Sharpe, Past Underage Sex, Protective Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe Angst, Soft Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2 months into their relationship Sara still hasn't heard about her girlfriends past. One night when they are laying in bed she decides to ask.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you wanna talk about it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am really starting to like these two together. Sara is so supportive! </p><p>TW - Reference to past underage sex, emotional abuse/manipulation, and homophobia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">April - 2010</span>
</p><p>Sara takes a deep breath and rolls so she is facing her girlfriend. “You have never really talked to me about your past relationships.” She says trying to sound nonchalant, when in actuality she’s really trying to figure out how to help with Ava’s insecurities. “There’s not much to say” Ava answers rather quickly.</p><p>“So you’ve never dated anyone before? Who were the girls you slept with before me?” Sara asks suddenly feeling like she is pressuring the girl “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to or it makes you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“No, it’s ok. I can talk about it… I dated one girl, in college, but I never slept with her. I’ve only been with one person before you.” Ava says reaching her hand out for the smaller blonde’s hand. “The relationship I had in college was not good. She always used to tell me that she was only dating me out of convenience, and that she would have dated anyone.” Ava explains. Sara is livid, she takes a breath not wanting her anger to be shown to her girlfriend. “How long were you guys together?”</p><p>“10 months” Ava says shyly. “And you guys never slept together? Why did you stay with her for so long?” Sara asks still trying to keep her cool. “Well my self-esteem was so bad while I was with her, I never could have let her see my body. And I stayed because she made me feel like she was as good as I was going to get.” Ava just offered a shy smile indicating that she’d like to move on. “What about the girl you had sex with?” Sara asks wanting to know more.</p><p>“I was in love with this girl in my high school, and I thought she liked me back. We started hanging out a lot more, and she started to get really touchy.” Ava said realizing she needs to explain more when she sees Sara’s face shift with anger in her eyes. “Not in like a weird way, but in like a relationship way.”</p><p>“Any time I tried to touch her she would be furious! I felt so bad, all of the time. But I was so confused because she would sometimes just take my hands and touch herself with them. Then we’d get really heated while kissing, her hands would be all over me. I would put my hands on her thighs or her hips and she would jump up and leave.” Ava stopped for a minute to think about how she wanted to explain the next part. “And every time we had sex she would ask me to fuck her, she'd tell me to fuck her. So I would, then she would get really angry. She'd usually scream at me and leave.”</p><p>“What do you mean? Scream at you?” Sara asks pulling Ava closer and thinking about how much she already hated this girl from high school. Ava was unable to make eye contact with the smaller women anymore, she was too embarrassed. She started to play with Sara’s fingers nervously as she continued. “Sometimes just to stop fucking touching her. Other times she would tell me that she wasn’t some disgusting dyke like me.” Ava was having a hard time telling this to her girlfriend, worried that she wouldn’t want anything to do with her after. “I tried to stop, but whenever we hung out she told me that she wanted me to have sex with her again, and that she’d tell the whole school I was a lesbian if I didn’t”</p><p>“Oh my god, Ava! That’s awful!” Sara said as she palmed the other girls cheek. Ava pulled away quickly and sat up in bed with her back against the headboard and her knees pulled tight to her chest. “No what I did was awful. I would get carried away in the moment and touch her without asking if it was ok. It was a really shitty thing for me to do.” Ava quickly threaded her fingers through her hair to try to calm herself down. “I am such a shitty person for doing that.” She says with tears beginning to gather in her eyes.</p><p>“Ava please look at me.” Sara said after moving so she was sitting directly in front of the taller girl. Ava looks at her, tears now streaming down her face. “She asked you to touch her or have sex with her?” Sara asked trying not to touch the crying girl in front of her. Ava just nodded, still not being able to make eye contact. “And she never asked you to stop?” Sara continued. “No she never asked me to stop” Ava said with a sniff and a hand wiping away her tears. Sara pulled the taller women’s legs away from her chest so she could straddle her hips. She grabbed Ava’s face with both hands trying to get her to make eye contact, but she continued to look away.</p><p>“Ava, I need you to look at me. I need you to look into my eyes.” She said sternly. Ava quickly glanced into the smaller girls eyes and saw how serious she was. “You did absolutely nothing wrong.” Sara said trying to explain to her how this was not her fault.</p><p>Ava’s hands are out to her side sitting far away from any part of the girl who’s sitting on her lap. “I’m just so scared it’s going to happen again.” She cries out with a fresh wave of tears burning a trail down her face. Sara just sits there for a second, trying to figure out the best way to get through to Ava. “Ava, you are my girlfriend. I like you a lot, more than I have ever liked someone before.” Ava quickly looks up and holds eye contact in order to determine how serious the women was.</p><p>Sara continues, “I want you to touch me. I want caring hugs and thoughtful kisses. I want you to cuddle me at night when you sleep over. I want you to make me come with your hands and your tongue. I want to protect you and your heart from hurt or pain. Ava, you are my girlfriend and I’m falling for you. I need you to touch me!” Sara uses all of her will power to not pull the taller women into a kiss. As much as she wants to touch her and hold her, she needs Ava to be comfortable even more.</p><p>Ava is crying more than she has in a really long time. She sort of shut off her emotions in order to get through this back in high school. It’s like Sara telling her she wants her and needs her opened the flood gates. She starts breathing faster and she can tell that she is about to start sobbing. She grabs Sara’s back and pulls her into a hug, hard.</p><p>Sara is a little surprised at how aggressively her girlfriend pulls her in for a hug. Ava’s head hits her chest so hard that she almost has the wind knocked out of her. Just seconds later the girl beneath her lets out a sob that is so forceful she can feel in her bones. She’s realizing just how much Ava was hurt by this, and her vision starts to blur from the tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>Sara doesn’t cry very often, it just doesn’t happen. But the anger she is harboring for this mystery girl and Ava’s ex from college is making her a little emotional. She lets her girlfriend cry while she’s lovingly runs her fingers through her hair. She’s whispering into her ear “I got you. I promise I will never let someone hurt your heart again. You’re safe.”</p><p>They stay like that for what feels like hours. It was already midnight when they started this conversation, so it is well into the morning hours by the time they are laying cuddled in Sara’s bed. Ava is resting her head on the smaller girls chest and she’s tracing circles around her girlfriends hip while Sara plays with her hair.</p><p>“I’ve never told anyone that before.” Ava says breaking the comfortable silence. “Well I'm glad you told me, I want us to be able to tell each other everything.” Sara adds while continuing to play with the taller girls hair. Ava moves to lean on her elbow so she can look into her girlfriends eyes. “So do I” She leans down and captures the smaller girls lips. Ava moves her hand up to hold onto the other girl just under her breast while they kiss. Sara breaks away and pulls the taller blonde down onto her chest again. The room falls silent again and they both drift off to sleep feeling so much closer to the woman she’s cuddled up with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys liked it. The next section is a lot happier, I'll be posting it right after this.</p><p>I also have edited the past sections just a little. I have put the date in the beginning of the work so you can keep track of their timeline since there's a lot of jumping around. I also wrote a little bit about each of them in the summary of the first section.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>